hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
For a list of cards, see Cards List. Overview Cards are a vital part of the game. They are what allow you to interact with your team and with the enemy. They require a certain amount of bits, that differ from each card, and if they use "X" bits, they use all the bits you currently have. If you do not have enough bits for a card, you aren't able to use the card. Actions Cards can do many things, set up traps, heal people, give buffs/debuffs, attack enemies, and much more. Normally, only one card can be played once per turn, however, some cards are quickplay and do not end your turn when cast. After the animation for the card is finished you will be brought back to the card selection screen. How to Get Cards Cards can be obtained in many different ways: * Card Packs * Enemy Drops * Trading * The Shop * Pioneer Accounts * Giveaways The most common way to obtain cards is by opening card packs. When opening a card pack you will obtain 3 cards from that pack. The second most common way to get cards is by an enemy drop. When defeating an enemy, there is a chance that it may drop a card depending on its rarity, and the enemy you are facing. You may also receive cards by trading with some NPC’s. These NPC‘s take many cards and items in exchange for one card. It is also possible to trade with other players, who will often take other cards or gold. In the Shop, It is common for the special deals to include cards in them. If you buy the deal, you will receive the cards stated. Cards also used to be obtained by leveling up depending on which class you chose (Warrior, Hunter, or Mage) but these classes were removed after v.0.30, so this was no longer possible. Additionally, Pioneers receive a Fireball, Lightning Bolt and Mercenary upon join game. Sometimes, a giveaway may occur where a player may receive a card. When drawing a legendary card from a card pack, the game will state who drew the card and what card they drew in the chat. Types of Cards Cards have a colored background, and a small icon in the bottom left corner to indicate the type of card. # Cards with red backgrounds and a sword icon are attack cards. These cards include any attacking move, physical or magical. Examples are Scratch, a physical attack that deals 15 dmg, and Arcane Blast, a magical attack that deals 50 dmg. # Cards with blue backgrounds and a spiral icon are effect cards. These cards can apply a negative effect to the target such as Pollute, remove negative effects on yourself or your teammates such as Purge or Body Cleanse, summon an object on the battlefield such as Rubber Duck, or let you draw a card from your deck such as Conjure. # Cards with green backgrounds and a few + icons are healing cards. These cards can either heal yourself or your teammate. The only card that doesn’t follow this rule is the card Holy Ground, which uses a buff icon rather than a Healing one. Examples are Horn of The Unicorn, which heals the entire team for 20HP every bit used, and Rest and Recovery, which heals yourself 30HP while going to sleep for 2 turns. # Cards with purple backgrounds and a spiderweb icon are traps. These cards allow you to place traps on the battlefield, which can't be seen by enemies unless the card Sharp Instincts is used. Examples are Bear Trap, which deals 30 dmg to the enemy, and Tripwire, which stuns the enemy for 2 turns. # Cards with yellow/orange backgrounds and two Up/Down Arrows are buff and debuff cards. These cards are used to buff yourself or your teammates, and some may debuff your enemies. Examples are Guided Strike, which gives a 35% attack buff, and Defense Debuff, which gives a 25% defense debuff. Further Classifications Many cards that have special classifications also have an icon in the top right corner of the card. Cards can have more than one special classification at once. The special classifications are as follows: # A pair of cards is a card relating to card manipulation. These cards do something related to cards. Examples are Mask of Courage, which draws 2 cards from your deck, and Papercut, which deals 6 dmg for every card the target's hand has. # A lightning bolt sign is a quickplay card. This means the card will not consume your turn and you will be allowed to continue your turn after playing said card. Multiple quickplay cards can be used in a turn without limit. Examples are Guided Strike, which gives a 35% attack buff, and Pie Throw, which deals 1 dmg to the target. # A sword with a few shadows behind it is a multi-hit card. This means the card deals damage to the target with at least two separate strikes or have an Area of Effect. However, for some reason, the card Dynamic Bolt has it too. Examples are The Ole' One-Two, which deals 10 damage on the first strike, and 20 damage on the second strike, and Fireball, which deals 20 damage and applies burn for 2 turns and affects 7 hexes. # A pentagram is a summoning card. These cards summons a new person into a battlefield. Examples are Mercenary, which summons a helping hand, and FriendlyFriend, which is only used by FriendlyFace and summons a Kishuf Elemental. # An ellipse with 3 vertical lines shows an aura effect. These cards apply a temporary special effect on an area on the ground and affect enemies too. There are only three cards that have this classification. Protectorate, applies a 50% defense buff, Holy Ground heals 15HP for every turn, and Agony Seal creates a 1 tile buff and debuff that doubles damage dealt and damage taken. # Arrows pointing to the top, bottom, left and right is a moving card. These cards allow you to move somewhere again even after moving yourself. There are only three cards that have this classification. Dash allows you to move up to 3 hexes in any direction, Teleport allows you to teleport to any empty hex on the battlefield, and Telesword, which deals 12 damage to an enemy and teleports them to the end of their line. # A hexagon with a straight cut in the middle is a status-canceling card. These cards allow you to cancel a specific effect applied to you. Examples are Antidote, which cancels the poison effect, and Extinguish, which cancels the burn effect. # An 8 pointed asterisk is as of yet unknown. This symbol might be for miscellaneous cards which don't fit into the other categories. It first seems to be for cards that apply Status Effects or have something to do with Status Effects, like Core Infliction or Ignite, but it is also found on cards like Rubber Duck and Magician’s Secret. Some Master Commanders have been asked, but none of them also know what is it. For now, it is undefined. #A skull means it is a void card. A void card is unable to be drawn by Hocus Pocus. Examples of these cards include Hocus Pocus or Dynamic Bolt. Rarity A card's rarity is shown by its border color. There are currently 4 rarities in this game. They are: # Common - Represented by a dark grey border. # Rare - Represented by a white border # Ultra Rare - Represented by a yellow border # Legendary - Represented by a blue border. Restrictions Each deck may only have up to 40 cards. If you try to add more than 40 cards to a deck whilst editing it, an error message will be displayed saying you must have 40 cards or less. There is a limit to how many of each card of a particular rarity you can have in a deck as well. for example, if a card is legendary, you can only have 1 type of that card in a deck. This does not limit other legendary cards, however; you can still have more than one legendary card in a deck but they cannot be the same. For example, you could have 1 Core Infliction and 1 Venomshank in a deck, but not 2 Core Inflictions. You are allowed to possess more than the maximum deck limit of each rarity in your card inventory. However, having more than the maximum deck limit of a card is completely useless and is better off traded to someone else than kept in your possession. The maximum limit for each rarity in a deck is as follows: * Legendary: 1 * Ultra Rare: 2 * Rare: 3 * Common: 4 Card Selling Having said that it is best to trade those useless extra cards in your inventory, you could also sell them to an NPC in the town in Cambris Extern 01, Jarvis. He agrees to take some off your hands for a price. Prices are based on the rarity of the card and are not by how good the card is, so it is generally not advised to sell legendary cards or traded cards to him, as other people will usually be willing to buy them for more than Jarvis offers. Prices are as follows: * Legendary: 500 Gold * Ultra Rare: 150 Gold * Rare: 50 Gold * Common: 12 Gold Category:Guides and Tutorials